The Utah State Prison Alcohol Treatment Program is a comprehensive treatment and rehabilitation project which provides supportive and intensive individual, group and family psychotherapy in a therapeutic community setting. The project also provides referral to after care programs. The Utah State Prison Alcohol Treatment and Rehabilitation Program is affiliated with the Utah State Prison, but directed by the Utah State Division of Alcoholism and Drugs which is the state agency designated responsible for alcohol treatment, rehabilitation, education and prevention in the State of Utah. Maintenance of the prison inmate, i.e., food, medical care, clothes, residence, etc., is provided by the State of Utah. This project is also affiliated with long term residential treatment agencies in the State by virtue of state support for the prison inmate paroled to these agencies. A unique focus of the Project is a concentrated effort to bridge the gap between this forced, isolated treatment facility and the community to which the individual will be paroled. Research data will be collected to demonstrate the need to Utah citizens for treatment of individuals with alcohol related problems in this setting, the modalities which are most successful in a prison setting, with which kinds of individuals and the cost for the State to maintain a successful alcohol treatment program at the Utah State Prison.